


Though I Close My Eyes

by Drpepperly



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flower Language, KyouHaba Week, M/M, Song Lyrics, angsty fluff, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years and despite all the changes they've gone through everything is the same. Or at least the important things like the way his heart reacts to that smile are the same.</p>
<p>kyouhaba week day 1:<br/>plants//music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Are we sure the prompt was plants and music and not eyes because I might have tiny obsession. Based on the song La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong.

Yahaba can hear the chime of the bell ringing from the backroom and sighs at the clock. Of course a customer had to come in just five minutes from closing. He sets aside the roses he was attempting to arrange, he wasn’t really making much progress anyway.

As he rounds the corner into the main part of the shop he catches just a glimpse of a head ducking behind one of the many shelves. The hair color seems almost familiar, but he figures that’s just his brain projecting his emotions on some poor sap. It’s frustrating, but most things are today, even the tune of his radio still carrying on in the back is making him tense.

He supposes that’s likely for a different reason than the stress of orders, for the song is one that is heart-wrenchingly familiar to him. Normally he doesn’t allow himself such self-pitying indulgence, but the song has been stuck on repeat for hours now as he revels in the bitterness that permeates the air.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_   
_The magic spell you cast_   
_This is la vie en rose_

Yahaba does his best to pull himself together before the wandering customer should see him, patting dirt from his apron and adjusting his bangs that likely need to be cut at some point. There’s not a way for him to disguise the bags beneath his eyes though, he always tries to no avail. He’s contented himself with being a mess this week every time it comes up; honestly he has good enough reason to be a mess no matter how often Watari tells him to move on. It’s the week they met and the week they left.

People always say that, move on, as if it would be that simple. As if Yahaba could turn off the dreams of those hands on his waist with a snap of his fingers. As if he could will away the gruff chuckle that sounds in his mind whenever Yahaba snaps at an inanimate object. As if he could force his gaze to not go just a bit to the side and down much like the habit he always made fun of Oikawa and Iwaizumi for having.

Even after all these years, Yahaba finds himself endlessly expecting this tune being hummed out from the kitchen, the bathroom, the empty space beside him on the bed. He thinks he’ll open that bottle of wine Kunimi and Kindaichi got him for his housewarming party once he makes it up the stairs. Or perhaps he’ll just bring the bottle down while he finishes up his work.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_   
_And though I close my eyes_   
_I see la vie en rose_

This customer is certainly taking their time roaming the aisles and a glance at the clock reveals that it is now three minutes after closing. If he had to wager a guess he’d say the sounds of rustling cloth just noticeable beneath the music are coming from the “Arrange Your Own” section he’s been trying to kick start. Just as Yahaba starts to wonder if he should go offer to help them out, a figure steps into view of the counter.

For a moment Yahaba wonders if the chemicals from his fertilizer have finally gotten to him. The sight before him has to be fake, a figment of his desperate and lonely imagination. Then again the way the man shifts awkwardly as he feels Yahaba’s eyes on him is too perfect for Yahaba’s mind to have cooked up.

Kyoutani takes a deep breath before looking up and meeting Yahaba’s stare, the defiant glint to his gaze takes Yahaba back to days of flirting that neared the edge of angry and slow dances after they couldn’t study anymore. He’s not sure what expression he’s making as his heart struggles between bewildered hope and nauseating fear. Kyoutani’s footsteps drown out the music as he approaches the counter that is not nearly enough protection for Yahaba’s taste.

_When you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart_   
_A world where roses bloom_

“Hello Shigeru,” Kyoutani whispers once he finally reaches the counter, setting the bouquet in his hands down with such tenderness that Yahaba feels his heart clench. Once the words reach his ears the rest of the world crashes back in, the horns and hum of cars outside, a couple of neighbors shouting amiably back and forth, and that song repeating once more behind him.

Up close Yahaba can see the years apart on Kyoutani’s face. There are more lines around his mouth and on his forehead from the glare that usually settles on the man’s face, though at the moment a tentative smile tilts the corners of his mouth up. Under his eyes there are dark circles beyond what used to be there, Yahaba thinks about how they match his own tired eyes fairly well.

“Kentarou,” his voice wavers just a bit and he wants to run but he also wants to punch those golden eyes but he also wants to slam his lips onto the chapped and bitten ones just across the meager counter.

_And when you speak_   
_Angels sing from above_   
_Everyday words seems_

“I’d like to buy this bouquet,” Kyoutani says after clearing his throat in that way that Yahaba always hated. He finally looks down at the flowers Kyoutani placed on the counter. There’s forget-me-nots, purple hyacinths, lily of the valley, viscaria, magenta zinnia, and in the middle a single red rose.

It’s a mess of a bouquet, clashing colors and ridiculously large as it pours across the counter. Still Yahaba can’t help the tears that spring into his eyes or the smile that pours across his face. Kyoutani always was a hopeless romantic and Yahaba wonders just how many of their late nights of Yahaba making different floral arrangements must have stuck with him to get such a meaning.

“Alright, is there anything else I can get for you?” The hopeful lilt of his voice causes the smile on Kyoutani’s face to burst into a grin and Yahaba knows he wasn’t mistaken in his assumption of just who the bouquet is for. All the years apart melt away as their hands meet on top of the flowers.

_To turn into love song_   
_Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be la vie en rose_

“Actually there is, you see I’m knew in town,” Kyoutani’s words dance around the subject even as Yahaba reaches for the ties of his apron. The final notes of the song, of their song, plays in the background, “And I was hoping you could show me a good place to grab a bite to eat.”

There’s no hesitation in Yahaba’s reply, they spent too long hesitating before and that’s not a mistake he’ll make again.

**Author's Note:**

> Forget-Me-Not: True love, Memories  
> Purple Hyacinth: I am sorry, Please forgive me, Sorrow  
> Lily of the Valley: Sweetness, Return to happiness, You've made my life complete  
> Viscaria: Will you dance with me?  
> Magenta Zinnia: Lasting affection  
> Red Rose: I love you
> 
> I may or may not have remembered about KyouHaba week after eating dinner so this is a rushed, sappy mess. Much like these two's relationship.


End file.
